Silvally
/ |dexgalar=382 |species = Synthetic Pokémon |type = Normal |imheight = 7'07" |metheight = 2.3 m |imweight = 221.6 lbs. |metweight = 100.5 kg |ability = RKS System |color = Gray |body = 08 |evo = }} is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Aside from the removal of its helmet, Silvally differs little from its pre-evolution. Its crested, bird-like head is revealed, possessing a metallic beak, two bolts on either side of its head, pointed red ears and a crest on its head resembling a cockatoo's. The fur around its neck and the fin on its tail also turn from grey to white upon evolving. Behavior Despite being a rough Pokémon, it trusts its Trainer who will do anything to protect them when they face dangers. The weight of the helmet slowed it down, and upon its removal, Silvally's speed increases substantially. Natural abilities As it was based on a "Pokémon spoken of in mythology" in legends from Sinnoh libraries (heavily implied to be Arceus) it possesses great power as it was created as a chimerical fusion of cells from all 18 types. As such, with the use of its Ability, RKS System, Silvally can change between types when holding a Memory Disc. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= TM Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= By TR Breeding Tutoring |130|90|5|Dragon|Special}} Sprites Appearances Anime Trivia *Technically, Silvally (then called '''Type: Full) came before Type: Null as it was too powerful to control and such fitted with a helmet to limit its power. **This may be a canon example of de-volution. *According to the dex entry, the name Silvally is made by Gladion himself. *Silvally itself appears unchanged upon evolution, only removing its helmet and turning its tail and mane white. This is similar to Slowbro in which a Shellder attaches to Slowpoke and makes it bipedal but otherwise changes very little. *While Silvally is a mechanical creature with Memory Discs and a disc reader system its official descriptions mention cells, implying that Silvally is composed partly of organic tissues and partly of cybernetic parts, making it a cyborg. *Silvally was officially confirmed to be a Legendary Pokémon on October 16, 2017.https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=1379047228883884&id=230809307041021 **Silvally is the only formerly non-legendary Pokémon to acquire the legendary status. *Silvally is similar to Arceus as both are -type Pokémon that, thanks to their ability, can change type if they hold a certain item. Their coloring is also similar as their normal forms are often covered in white and their shiny forms turn into a shiny gold color. * Despite being programmed in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon to be able to learn all three Pledge moves, Silvally can only legitimately be taught Grass Pledge. Origin Silvally is based on a chimera. It also incorporates elements of cyborgs as well as gryphons and heraldic eagles. The bolts on either side of its head may be a reference to Frankenstein's Monster, while the shape of its crest may also draw inspiration from a cockatoo. Etymology Silvally comes from "sil'ver" and "'ally". Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spanish': Silvally *'French': Silvallié *'German': Amigento *'Chinese': 银伴战兽 (Mainland, simplified) / 銀伴戰獸 (Mainland, traditional / Taiwan) *'Korean': 실버디 Gallery Dream Work artwork 773Silvally Bug Dream.PNG Bug type 773Silvally Dark Dream.png Dark type 773Silvally Dragon Dream.png Dragon type 773Silvally Electric Dream.png Electric type 773Silvally Fairy Dream.png Fairy type 773Silvally Fighting Dream.png Fighting type 773Silvally Fire Dream.png Fire type 773Silvally Flying Dream.png Flying type 773Silvally Ghost Dream.png Ghost type 773Silvally Grass Dream.png Grass type 773Silvally Ground Dream.png Ground type 773Silvally Ice Dream.png Ice type 773Silvally Poison Dream.png Poison type 773Silvally Psychic Dream.png Psychic type 773Silvally Rock Dream.png Rock type 773Silvally Steel Dream.png Steel type 773Silvally Water Dream.png Water type Silvally Crimson Invasion.jpg In Crimson Invasion silvally and gladion.PNG Artwork of Silvally and Gladion. 773Silvally Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Grass Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Fire Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Electric Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Water Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Bug Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Flying Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Fighting Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Dragon Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Poison Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Ice Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Dark Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Psychic Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Ghost Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Ground Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Fairy Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Rock Pokémon HOME.png 773Silvally Steel Pokémon HOME.png ShinySilvallySprite.png ShinySilvallySprite2.png ShinySilvallySprite3.png ShinySilvallySprite4.png ShinySilvallySprite5.png ShinySilvallySprite6.png ShinySilvallySprite7.png ShinySilvallySprite8.png ShinySilvallySprite9.png ShinySilvallySprite10.png ShinySilvallySprite11.png ShinySilvallySprite12.png ShinySilvallySprite13.png ShinySilvallySprite14.png ShinySilvallySprite15.png ShinySilvallySprite16.png ShinySilvallySprite17.png ShinySilvallySprite18.png Silvally concept art.jpg Silvally concept art 2.jpg }} Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes